


I Finally Feel Found

by tooncestly



Series: Innocent, Loving, Stupid [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steven Universe, Codependency, F/M, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Spinel, Unhealthy Relationships, implied demisexual steven, the authors virgin kink somehow snuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: "Can I...?" she asks, far more gentle now. Steven flushes, and he can't seem to meet Spinel's eyes. But he does nod, and that seems to be all she needs before she unbuckles his pants and pulls out his cock from his underwear.--Spinel learns some things about humans that she finds really exciting. Steven just needs a distraction.





	I Finally Feel Found

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again?? It's me!! And with porn!! If underage sex squicks you out, this may not be for you!!
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!

Steven didn't leave Spinel behind much anymore. He didn't see the point, really; she would just throw a tantrum. And Steven doesn't mind Spinel's company; actually he really enjoys it. It's just. Spinel is really clingy. Like super clingy. More than before, she hardly lets him out of her sight. The tantrums have slowed down, are less frequent these days, which Steven is thankful for. Maybe it's because he's always touching her. Holding her hand, slinging an arm around her shoulder, a hand on her waist. Steven doesn't understand why he's been so touchy-feely lately, but it seems to make Spinel happy. So.

Today in particular was the kinda of day to stay in. It was raining especially hard, and Steven didn't feel like moving from his bed. Spinel had decided that today made a good opportunity to snuggle. She had wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Steven let out a noise of protest, but Spinel refused to let him go and Steven guessed she wasn't going to anytime soon. He sighed and leans into her, and she lets out a sigh of content.

And them just laying there gave Steven time to think. And. Well. Things had been...rough. Especially with Connie. After he broke up with her, she'd texted him several times, begging him to talk to her. That he's making a bad choice. That this could only end horribly. Steven blocked her number. He hadn't wanted to. Even though they were broken up, Connie was still his friend. He wanted to have some sort of relationship with her. Connie made it difficult , though, as she always seemed to redirect the conversation back to his relationship with Spinel. He had told her several times she had no right to interfere with his life, but Connie was convinced that Spinel was abusive, which Steven couldn't see, really. Spinel never hit him. She never berated him, or treated him like garbage. She was just a little possessive, that's all.

Spinel shifts beside him, and he can feel her mouthing at his neck. It was a thing she did a lot lately. Steven often had bite marks all along his neck, and usually he couldn't find a way to cover them up without it looking weird. Steven had made a habit of rubbing the bruises when he was nervous. Spinel had been the one to point it out, and she had laughed, saying that she had imprinted on him more than she thought she had. Steven had blushed at that, and Spinel laughed again, and had pulled him in for a kiss. That had been a good day. 

Spinel starts full-on biting now, latching on to the sensitive part of Steven's neck. Steven lets out a grunt, moving a little to let Spinel have more access. Spinel took it greedily, beginning to suck a bruise on his throat. Steven can feel a moan forming in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down. He doesn't want to be too loud and alert the Crystal Gems. Spinel releases Steven's neck from her mouth, and he can feel some strange energy from Spinel, and he wondered what she was doing as he felt her move-

And suddenly her hand was on his crotch. 

Steven makes a noise like he's been shot. What the hell-?

Steven sits up, and scoots back a couple inches to actually see Spinel. She looks disappointed. Steven raises an eyebrow at her, and she raises one right back.

"What were you doing?" he questions, as Spinel is already getting close to him again. Spinel reaches her hands under his shirt, and grabs his love handles, and is wearing this mischievous grin that worries Steven just a little. 

"Weeeellllll...the other day, I was thinkin' about how humans make other humans, ya know? So, while we were over at Peridot's, I asked her. And she explained it in excruciating detail. I learned more about the elasticity of vaginas than I needed to." That just caused more questions. How the hell did Peridot know so much about sex? Why would she tell Spinel? When did Spinel get out of his sight long enough to even talk about this stuff? "I know you're dying to ask me a million questions, Steven, but right now I would prefer to be doing other things, if ya get what I mean?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him, and Steven would have broke out laughing if he wasn't so incited by Spinel's newfound knowledge of sex. 

"But how. You don't have. You know." Spinel rolls her eyes at him, like he's stupid.

"Steven. I can shape shift. I can have whatever you want." Spinel leans back at that, seemingly lost in thought for a few seconds before speaking. "What do you want, anyway? Dick? Vagina? Both?" Steven may have blushed at the last one, and of course, if it has to do with him, Spinel doesn't let it slip by. "Oh ho ho! Mr. Universe! I wasn't excepting that!"

"Please don't say Mr. Universe, that's what people call my dad..." he groans, leaning back into the bed to where he's fully lying down. Gods, this was so embarrassing. Steven wasn't ignorant about sex, but he's just never been super interested in it. He guesses it's because he hasn't found the right person yet, but sometimes felt like he just didn't have a sex drive. Steven's interest in sex hadn't really sparked until he met and started dating Spinel. Steven had wanted to bring it up several times, but he just never had a reason to. And it seemed like it would be such an awkward conversation, and Steven would honestly would rather die than have to explain what sex was to a gem. But apparently he didn't have to explain it to Spinel, because she took the intuitive to know. 

Steven had zoned out for too long, because Spinel was beginning to undo the button on the top of his jeans. Steven panicked, and grabs Spinel's arms to get her to stop. Spinel lets out a frustrated noise.

"Why can't you just let me?-"

"Look, I'm just nervous, alright! I've never-" Spinel freezes at that, and then begins vibrating. Steven freaks out for a second, thinking he's said something wrong, before he realizes she's shaking like that out of _joy_. "Spinel...?"

"I'm taking your virginity??" She asks excitingly. Steven's face goes beet red at that. How much did Peridot tell her?? "I'd thought you would've done it with Connie, at least." 

"We. Uh. We never got that far." he responds, looking down to avoid Spinel's eyes. Connie and him had discussed it, but nothing came of it. Connie had decided they needed a break, and Steven had said okay. And a couple of weeks ago, he had broken up with her. So nothing ever happened.

Spinel's eyes are wide and she has the biggest smile he's ever seen on her, like Steven has just given her a gift. She's reaching for the button on his pants again, but this time she hesitates before she reaches it. 

"Can I...?" she asks, far more gentle now. Steven flushes, and he can't seem to meet Spinel's eyes. But he does nod, and that seems to be all she needs before she unbuckles his pants and pulls out his cock from his underwear.

It's slightly erect, and Steven's slightly embarrassed that just the mention of sex can get him going. Gods, he was _pathetic_. 

Spinel grabs his thighs, moving them a bit for better access, and then she's leaning over and-

Her mouth was on his dick, and it felt _heavenly_. He gasps, gripping the sheets to resist the urge to buck into her mouth. Spinel licks at the slit, kissing down his length. Spinel leans forward, and she envelops her lips around his head and _sucks_. 

Steven can't resist the urge any longer, and slips his cock further into her mouth. And. She had no reaction, beside a slight whimper. And then Steven realized something.

Gems don't have gag reflexes.

_Gems don't have gag reflexes_.

Spinel pulls off then, gazes at Steven questioningly. "Something wrong?" She prods, sitting back on her heels. Steven doesn't know how to say 'no, I'm good, I just realized that I don't have to let you you up for air or that I don't have to be patient with you because you don't have a gag reflex, but it's fine, really!!!!'. So he doesn't, just takes a breath in, out, then decides he can actually talk now.

"I'm...good. Just lost in my head a bit, sorry." Spinel's stare pierces right through him, and he shivers. Steven hates it when she looks at him like that, like she knows every little thought goes through his head. Sometimes he thinks she can.

Spinel moves down, putting her lips around the head of his cock again, and she doesn't stop there. Spinel basically takes the entirety of his cock in one go, and Steven chokes. Spinel doesn't seem to notice it, though, as she grips his thighs hard and begins to bob her head, and all Steven can think about is the warmth and she continues like this until Steven is so close and he's about to lose it and-

Spinel pulls off with a _pop_ and she sniggers, obviously enjoying his agony. Steven plops his head back onto the pillow and let out a groan of frustration.

"You're awful." Spinel sticks her tongue out at him, before she's taking off his pants completely, as well as his underwear. Steven's face gets even redder, if that's even possible, and he wishes he could just hide his face in the pillow forever. Then Spinel's slapping his thigh gently, a sign for him to spread his legs just a little further. Steven does so and then-

Steven can feel Spinel's mouth on his hole.

It's a strange feeling, really. Spinel, between his thighs, lightly nipping at his rim, kissing his thigh before she slips her tongue into his hole. Steven gasps, and he squirms away from the feeling. He doesn't meant to. It's just so...foreign. And strange. Something he's wholly unused to. But Spinel takes her time, not rushing into it like he had excepted her to. She explores with her tongue, seeming to find the most sensitive areas immediately. Steven feels so overstimulated, and he has no way to get away from these sensations, so he just lets Spinel do whatever she wants, wondering what she's doing until Steven felt a jolt of _something_, as he arches his back and lets out a loud moan, of which he quickly covers his mouth to stop anymore coming out. If the CGs heard that and came in here...Well. Steven would rather die, if he's being honest.

"There we go," Spinel remarks, removing her mouth. Steven was the most turned on he's ever been in his life, and so oversensitive, and if Spinel didn't do something about it soon, he was going to lose it. Spinel is leaning back on her heels again, as she wraps her arms around him and positions him until he's on his knees and Spinel shifts, and suddenly she's without her shorts and Steven's left staring at...whatever he's looking at. 

She has a dick. And a vagina. 

"Like whatcha ya see?" Steven is still at a loss for words. He licks his chapped lips, trying to find anything to say.

Some of Spinel's energy seems to deflate in that moment, as she's now searching his face with her eyes for something. "Did...did I do something wrong?"

"No, no! Of course not!" Steven scoots closer to her now, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. "I was just surprised, that's all." He leans in and kisses her, and Spinel lets him led, as Steven gently deepens the kiss. They stay like that for awhile, slowly making out before Spinel breaks the kiss and leans back, softly smiling at Steven, who returns it. 

"So, shall we continue on to the main event?" Spinel says, wiggling her eyebrows again. Steven does laugh this time, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I think I'm ready." Spinel pulls Steven closer, until he was lined up with her cock. Steven lets out a shaky breath, before giving Spinel a short nod as a go ahead. Steven lowers himself, letting the rim envelop the head of Spinel's cock, and Steven lets out a whine. He wraps his arms around Spinel's neck, before lowering himself further.

The stretch was strange, and nothing Steven could every prepare for. Steven can feel himself shaking, but he has no way to stop it.

"You okay, Steven?" Steven wants to say something, but all that comes out a groan. Spinel looks like she's about to pull out, but grips around her neck tighter.

"I'm good. Just not used to it." 

"Do you want me to...?" Spinel pushes in a little further, and Steven just- he needs- 

"C-could you move? Please?" Spinel hesitates for a second, before giving an experimental thrust. And Steven has to admit, he doesn't remember much after that. He got lost in the sounds and the feeling and the. The everything is the best way to describe it.

Steven didn't really feel he came out of his haze until he saw the mess on his stomach and he realized he had come all over himself, and Spinel is pulling out of him. Nothing's coming out of him, so that's good, he guesses. Spinel looks exhausted, but not worse for wear. She plops back onto the bed, obviously drained of energy but otherwise pleased with herself. 

"What made you want to do that, anyway?" He asks, finally. Spinel turns over to look at him, really look at him, and Steven realizes this was deeply important to her. He has no idea why, really. Gems didn't seem to experience sexual pleasure the same way humans did. And Steven's not even sure Spinel got anything from that. 

Spinel pulls Steven closer, until she can bury herself in Steven's neck.

"I...I wanted to be one with you, ya know? But I'm too scared to fuse with you, because you'll see all the bad parts of me, even more than you already do. I can't-won't-"

"Spinel, it's okay. I understand, I promise." Spinel nips at his neck again, and Steven guesses it's a comfort thing for her. 

Steven doesn't know how to feel about Spinel's confession. After all, she admitted she wanted to fuse with Steven. Fusion, from what he knows, is the highest form of trust and affection for gems. And Steven feels...weirdly honored that Spinel trusts him enough to even consider fusing with him. And Steven knows she might want to, one day. He'll just have to be prepared for when she asks.

Spinel hardly falls asleep, but it seems the emotional roller coaster she went on today had taken it's toll, as she snuggles into him and is sleeping. 

Steven may not be able to say it out loud right now, but Steven is glad he met Spinel. Glad to be able to live in the same time as her. And while Spinel is way more possessive than he is, he hopes she realizes that she's as much he's as he is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> check out stevinel.tumblr.com to either request something or just chat!!


End file.
